Major Payne
Maj. Benson Winifred Payne is a highly decorated soldier and Vietnam War veteran. He is a member of the United States Marine Corps. He is the husband of Emily Walburn and the adopted father of Kevin "Tiger" Dunn. He is portrayed by Damon Wayans. Mostly he is describe based an antagonist and anti-hero. Major Payne (1995) Returning from a successful drug raid in South America, Payne returns to America where he is told by his superior that his services are no longer needed and that war is not fought on the battlefield, but in the chamber of congress. Discharged, Payne finds civilian life unbearable and attempts to find a job for his unique set of skills. He tries working for the police, however is then rejected for almost killing a man during a simulated exercise. His superior then finds him a position at the Madison Preparatory School in Virginia where he is in charge of the Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps. He meets up with his squad whom he finds as extremely disgraceful. He then starts shaping up the squad including proper uniform, shaved heads, hard training and even taking them out of their comfortable bunks in a regular house. This causes the squad to plan on ridding themselves of Payne for good, which consists of putting a super laxative in his cupcake, making him look like a pedophile and even resorting to them hiring someone to face Payne. Of course Payne is completely unscathed by their plans, retaliates with his own unique forms of punishment. This includes simply farting out a super laxative, making all the boys in the squad wear dresses in their morning march for all to see and even beating up the guy hired by Alex Stone. Finding out that the squad wants him gone, Payne makes them a deal and that is to obtain the Virginia Military Games trophy from the Wellington Academy in a Black Op. Making an anonymous call, his men return with injuries and this leads to his men getting into shape for the games. Succeeding in his task, Payne is then called in on a matter of great importants in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. Packing up, Payne leaves his squad and heads for the train on his way to Washington. While waiting at the station, Payne decides to return to Madison where he watches as his squad graduates and win the games. Three Months Later, Madison has won the trophy, Alex Stone is a cadet squad leader, Payne marries Emily Walburn and adopts Tiger, as well as remains at Madison to command the new squad. Abilities *'Weapons Expert:' A soldier who's been out on the frontlines as long as he has, Payne is an expert with the use of various weapons including firearms and knives. *'Expert Marksman:' Payne who has been in the military for a long time, is known to be a dead on accurate expert marksman with the use of any firearm, including a pistol. *'Intimidation:' An ability shown throughout the course of his life and career as a military man, Payne is shown to be physically and mentally intimidating. from training arenas to the combat zone, Payne is shown to be as intimidating as he looks. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Shown at the beginning of the film, Payne is shown to have an expertise in advanced hand to hand combat, possibly from his years of training as a Marine. Weapons & Equipment Payne is a soldier, who wears the uniform of a United States Marine Infantry Man complete with a green camouflage look. He wears the hat of a drill instructor with the emblem of the United States Marines pinned upon it. He wears a utility belt as well as military grade black boots. *'Colt M1911:' Throughout the course of the movie, Major Payne is issued an original Colt M1911 service pistol. He even carries it as the instructor for the J.R.O.T.C. *'Kukri Knife:' Major Payne has in his possession a large Kukri Knife which he has been shown to hold in his spare time. This weapon also comes complete with a sheath. *'Hand Grenade:' In one particular moment during training, Payne had taken out a hand grenade and pulled the ring out with his teeth in order to motivate his squad. Deemed by Alex Stone as a dummy grenade, Payne throws it and it explodes, causing a tree to fall over, showing that Alex was the dummy in that instance. Personality & Traits Payne has said himself that because of war, he has become a very paranoid individual. He's known to be very cynical and clearly shows to have some kind of mental instability. He cultivates these in order to instruct his troops and make them respect him. He has shown to have a soft side later on, but still retains his personality, even after marrying Emily Walburn who tries to make him a bit more care showing. When his squad plotted against him, Payne was known to have retaliated against them and showed no special treatment, even to those not even involved in the affairs of others plotting against him. Mostly he is arrogant and a jerk. Mostly he is similar to Sgt Emil Foley on An Officer and a Gentleman. The difference between these two guys, Foley takes his job seriously and he is a good mentor and teacher. Payne is more like a bully than a mentor. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Military Category:War Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Tragic Category:Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Antagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Parents Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant